Making Her Mark
by MissBloodRaven
Summary: Nine year old Princess Matilda was picked by the fairies to host a tea party after her mother takes complete charge of the party. Matilda comes up with a scheme to make party more exciting.


**Author Note:** I decided to move my my 2 sentence collection in a new fic where I will have all my collections for characters and pairings located. This fic was based off prompt: Facade

**ooOooOooOoo**

Queen Beatrice smiled with delight as she brushed the long blonde locks of hair of her daughter, Matilda. Her majesty adored styling her nine year old girl hair, the queen never let anyone else tend to Matilda's hair especially for big events, like the one today, a school tea party hosted by her little girl. She pulled back the hair with her comb and separated the hair into three sections for braiding once Matilda's hair was braided she twisted the braid into bun. She picked out a few strains of hair from the bun and perfectly curled them.

"You look beautiful," Beatrice complemented her daughter. "You will be the talk of your tea party."

"Mother, I would love try a new style today," the petite nine year old girl asked her mother.

"Nonsense, sweet heart," the Queen said once again pushing away her girls ideas as if they were all silly. "This style looks fantastic on you."

"But, mother," whined Matilda. "I want to be different."

"You remember what happened last time you wanted a new style," grunted Beatrice as she pointed to a blonde hair extension, located on side of the make-up table, Matilda's mother purchased when the girl was only five.

"Of course I remember," the princess expressed with delight thinking of the haircut she gave herself cutting her hair at slant the shortest under her right ear. "My hair was very unique. At least for a few hours, I bet my friends would have loved it too if you would allow me to show them."

"It looked awful," the Queen rebuttal. "No one would think your head was on straight with that unusual hairdo you gave yourself."

Beatrice grabbed the small deep green dress from the armoire but before she could assist Matilda with the gown one of the maids knocked on the door.

"Your majesty," asked Rosetta. "I just want to make sure this is the correct list to give the ice sculptor?"

"Could you be a dear and read the list to me," the queen politely commanded.

"A extremely ugly troll with extra warts, a terrifying naga with extra long fangs, A mini minotaur, an evil medusa with a few stone knights surrounding it, and finally and most importantly a pre-teen sorcerer battling a vicious dragon," the maid read.

The queen sighed her gruesome choices for sculptors.

Matilda knew her mother wouldn't approve of the list when she made it. But she made a sub note she couldn't resist about the sorcerer's statue knowing even the mention of the sorcerer's son got under her mother's skin. She waited in anticipation for Rosetta to continue.

"Wait, there a side note for the young sorcerer appearance," the maid added. "Please make it look like Goodwin the Great's son. Thank you."

The sorcerer's son, he was nothing but trouble thought Queen Beatrice. He had done nothing but filled Matilda's head with fantasy of dragons and epic fights taking her attention away from what a princess should learn her age.

"Please change the sculptors to an unicorn, a Pegasus, a mermaid, a fire sprite, and the center one being of our enchanting castle," the queen requested.

"Of course," Rosetta said as she jotted down the new orders.

"Mother I don't like any of those things," pouted Matilda. "I promised Cedric a epic ice sculptor of a sorcerer."

"That's what other girls your age likes," the queen scolded her daughter like she had done many times that week about preparations for the tea party.

"This is my party and not theirs," complained the princess. "And not yours."

"That sorcerer sculptor you don't need to worry about breaking your promise. Since Cedric wouldn't be attending the party," Beatrice told her daughter.

Matilda sighed and thought when the day was over her mother wasn't going to hound her about ever little detail about the tea party.

Once the queen realize her daughter was up to something and she asked, "What else did you promise that boy? That he could magic show?"

"No, I didn't," replied Matilda she was shocked the sorcerer's son never asked about doing a magic show.

"Good, keep it that way," huffed the queen unsure if Matilda changed anything else. "I am going to make sure the rest of the preparations are how we planned."

"Alright," Matilda replied.

"Only if your brother hosted today event. He wouldn't make a fuss over all my suggestions," the queen whispered to herself not aware she said it loud enough that Matilda heard.

"My brother," cried the young princess. "Why did mother always compare me to him."

After a few moments in deep thought, Matilda had remembered how visiting kings and queens would asked if her baby brother Roland and her were twins. She was short for her age and he was tall for age seven the two were the same height. The sibling also shared similar facial features which caused confusion. She couldn't stand it.

Roland would be the perfect substitute for her she would just have to convince him to play the role of her which wouldn't be too hard. Just the mention of mother would love it and he would be on board with the plan.

**ooOooOooOoo**

"Roland," shouted the young princess in hall where the sleeping quarters where located in castle.

"Big sister, Tilly," the young prince rejoiced. "Are you excited about your party mother and you have been planning all week."

"Yes," Matilda said with a smile. "But I need you to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor," the prince curiously asked his older sister.

"Rollie, I need you to attend the tea party in my place," answered the princess as she attempted to contain her giggles.

"In place of you," Roland questioned. "I can't I have plans with Prince George."

"But, I don't want to disappoint mother," sighed Matilda. "Mother wants everything to be perfect and I'm too unpredictable and will ruin the party."

"Mother," awed the mommy's boy prince. "I reconsidered."

"Good," the princess said with a wide smile. "Come with me and I will get you ready for the tea party."

**ooOooOooOoo**

Roland sat down on the chair in front of his sister's make-up table, as his big sister brushed the hair extensions.

"What are those for," asked the seven year old prince.

"I am going to put them in your hair," Matilda replied. "You will need them to go undercover as me."

"I'm going to be like a ninja," Roland said in excitement.

"Yes, Rollie," the princess giggled thinking about her baby brother in a dress. "No one will recognize you."

Matilda placed the extension in Roland's hair, he was transforming into her quite well. But she needed to brush out the hair extensions more to make them sit more normal.

"Ouch," screamed Roland. "What are you doing."

"I'm just brushing your hair," answered the princess. "Mother does this to me every day."

"She does," questioned the prince.

"Snarls are the worst, they hurt so much to get untangled," Matilda stated. "You are so lucky you don't have long hair normally."

"I guess I am," replied Roland.

While the princess continue to style her brother's new long hair in braid and bun like her mother always did with her hair.

"How long is this going to take," whined the young prince. "I've been sitting here for eternity."

"Soon enough," Matilda said. "Hush, we don't want to ruin the surprise for mother."

Once Rollie's hair was perfected, she grabbed her fancy deep green dress.

"I have to wear that," complained Roland.

"Yes, you need to go all out to disguise as me," insisted the princess. "For mother, please."

"Okay," Roland agreed hesitantly.

Knowing if she let her little brother put on the dress himself it probably end up being backwards, so she felt obligated to assist him into gorgeous green gown.

"Look in the mirror," Matilda told her sibling.

After glancing at himself in the mirror Roland stated, "I look like you!"

Curiosity filled the young princess' head after seeing her brother dressed in her attire and make-up. She pondered if anyone would be fooled by the disguise, everyone always said 'it was remarkable how much the two looked alike'.

"Time to go," Matilda said with a smile picking up a book, she catch up on reading while her brother attended her tea party for her.

**ooOooOooOoo**

As soon as the preteen sorcerer, Cedric, found out that Princess Matilda was chosen by the fairies to host a tea party he wanted to offer his services but he knew if he asked before last minute or he would get shut down, he knew the kind princess would agree to him doing a magic show. But her parents would change the plans on the two of them despite what Matilda wanted.

Princess Matilda, was not like the rest of her family. She always believed in him even though he often fumbled up performance he gave the royal family due to his silly nerves. She told him he was going to be as grand as his father, Goodwin the Great, one day.

Here was his chance to squeeze in a performance, Cedric saw Matilda heading to the courtyard where the tea party would be held. He teleported himself next to her.

"Princess Matilda," the preteen sorcerer delightfully chirped. "There something important I want to ask you."

The disguised Roland froze in place as soon as he heard Cedric's voice. For all the people in the kingdom to notice him why did it have to be him thought the prince to himself.

"I have learned quite a great selection of entertaining tricks this year in sorcery school," Cedric explained in a sweet voice. "I think your classmates would be in awe with them, I would love to perform today for you."

Couldn't Cedric just go away. The Prince never understood why his sister put with the sorcerer's son, he was just utterly annoying in Roland's mind.

"I would be honor to give you a quick demonstration if you wish Princess Matilda," continued the royal sorcerer's son after a few moments of silence.

With each second that passed, Cedric became more furious. It wasn't like Matilda to be rude and ignore anyone especially him. It felt like a nightmare the young sorcerer had, one he had often, his good friend siding with the rest of her family against him.

"Are you feeling alright," asked Cedric hoping her behavior was due to illness.

The young sorcerer watched the princess ignore him and proceeded to her event.

"Wait, Princess -" Cedric cried as he rushed in front of the princess to realize it was just an imposter. "Roland - AHHHH!"

"There is no need for you to perform today," huffed the seven year old prince dressed in his sister's dress annoyed with the sound of Cedric's laughing.

"I see that now," cackled the young sorcerer. "I would not be able to even come close to topping the entertainment that Matilda has chosen for her delightful tea party."

"You finally admitted your poor sorcery skills," remarked Roland the second hoping to be left alone.

Normally the prince's words would anger Cedric but his head was filled with images of shocked guests when seeing Princess Roland at the tea party. He found himself obsessed with seeing how the events will unfold at the tea party.

"Prince - err -ss, you should make your voice sound higher pitch to pull of the disguise," Cedric suggested before vanishing in thin air.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Cedric found the princess in the melodious meadow, it was where he expected her to be. He remember the first time he brought her to the meadow. She was in awe over the sweet melody of the nature of the harmonious place.

"Your tea party guests are going to surprise," the twelve year old sorcerer giggled to Matilda. "With your brother in the lovely green dress of yours."

"You were surprised by Roland in a dress," joked the princess. "I'm shocked coming from a man who wears a dress on a daily basis."

"Hmm, Princess Matilda, this is not a dress it's a robe," Cedric corrected as he tugged his purple robe.

"I know silly," Matilda replied before turning the page of the book.

"You might have out done my greatest scheme," the sorcerer snickered.

"I doubt that I could ever steal your title of being the sneakiest sneaker in the entire kingdom," giggled Matilda. "Nothing can compare to the maidens faces when they wear those trick shoes of yours."

"Well this does," Cedric commented. "Aren't you even the tiny bit curious on seeing how the fairies will react?"

"The fairies," replied the nine year princess. "Now that you mention it I am curious."

"Then let's get us some front row seats to the tea party," Cedric laughed. "We wouldn't want to miss your brother unveiling."

**ooOooOooOoo**

Ten minutes before the tea party is schedule to begin, Princess Matilda and her sorcerer friend hid behind bushes at the edge of the courtyard. The two watched as the fairies and princesses from Royal Prep sat down ready for Matilda's tea party.

"May I present to you, your hostess for today's tea party, Princess Matilda of Enchancia," Baileywick announced.

"Matilda," Queen Beatrice wailed after seeing Roland. Before she fainted into the young brown haired stuart's arms.

"Prince Roland," Baileywick said in shock. "What are you doing and where is your sister?"

"I'm right here," Matilda explained revealing her hiding spot when she felt her baby brother was going to be in trouble for her actions. "I just wanted to make my own mark on the tea party."

"You have certainly done that," Baileywick commented while fanning the upset queen. "Now please help me get your mother to her seat."

"Matilda why would you do this," cried the queen. "Baileywick could you please tend to Roland."

Matilda looked down in shame, she knew any answer would not be good enough for her mother.

"Of course your majesty," the stuart said as he escorted Roland from the tea party.

"Please, Matilda," Beatrice told her daughter who wore a yellow dress. "No more nonsense today."

"I promise," the princess replied ashamed.

**ooOooOooOoo**

The princess was given the silent treatment by her mother for the rest of the weekend, Matilda knew her mother felt that she crossed the line. After school on the following Monday the queen summoned her daughter.

"You know that was a very crude joke you played on your brother," harked the queen.

"I know and I already apologized to him, mother," answered Matilda.

"As I told you many times this week the tea party are for us to show how fantastic our kingdoms are," commented Beatrice. "I loved being the talk of the school after mine."

"In a way you got what you wanted," replied the princess. "Everyone has not been able to stop talking about my tea party."

"But they are talking about it for all the wrong reasons," sighed the queen.


End file.
